La celda
by binn
Summary: Loki ganó la batalla y ahora se sienta en el trono de Asgard, decidiendo si debe ejecutar a su hermano o no. Thor está en los calabozos y tiene mucho que pensar.


**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes que aquí se mencionan pertenecen a Marvel._

 _Este fic ganó el primer lugar del Mini reto de Agosto "Thor" del foro_ ** _"La Era de los Vengadores"._**

 **Nota del Autor.** Este minific está basado en la novela grafica de "Thor&Loki: Blood Brothers" de Robert Rodi y Esad Ribic y puede contener spoilers de la misma obra. En este comic, Loki logra vencer y encarcelar a Thor y se proclama  
/como rey de Asgard, mientras se discute si ejecutar o no a Thor.

 _"Si fuiste el único que me amó, ¿Por qué ahora eres el único al que mato?... porque te detuviste."_

Loki. _( Thor &Loki: Blood Brothers.)_

 **La celda.**

En sus ojos se podía ver la furia eléctrica que caía del cielo, con su cabeza inclinada, no en sumisión, más bien en extremo cansancio. No había parado de llover en Asgard desde que su hermano lo había puesto en los calabozos, junto con cualquiera que  
/se haya atrevido a levantar la voz en contra del nuevo rey de Asgard

Por fin, después de incontables décadas de guerra entre ellos, Loki había logrado derrotarlo, aprovechando que su padre, Odín dormía, la batalla había terminando con su encarcelamiento. Los ojos del príncipe también prometían que era temporal su situación.  
/Saldría de este calabozo, se levantaría en contra de su hermano, y… ¿Y qué? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Matarlo? Ni siquiera ahora, derrotado, humillado y encarcelado podría atreverse a pensar en la muerte de Loki en sus manos. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó Thor.  
/Es porque yo no estoy muerto. El pequeño atisbo de esperanza hizo que le doliera el pecho.

De rodillas sobre el frio piso de piedra, con sus brazos dolorosamente sujetados por detrás, sostenidos en un gran tronco con una cadena que lo rodeaba fuertemente manteniéndolo en su lugar. ¿Por qué no estoy muerto todavía? ¿Por qué el nuevo Rey de Asgard  
/no acabacon mi vida, asegurando así el trono? Tal vez su hermano, al igual que él, no podía imaginar siquiera su muerte.

Thor soltó un gruñido de frustración, siempre hacía esto, siempre justificaba a su hermano menor y hasta ahora solo conducía a dos posibles resultados, ó Thor derrotaba a Loki y trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, hasta que este lograba escapar, ó Loki  
/lo apuñalaba y de todos modos terminaba escapando y todo comenzaba de nuevo. Y el Dios del Trueno estaba cansado. Thor había tenido miles de oportunidades de matar al príncipe caído, pero el innegable amor sentía por su hermano lo había detenido cada  
/vez. Pero también era innegable que cada vez le era más difícil.

Un trueno hizo temblar los mismos cimientos de Asgard, reflejando la ira del poderoso Thor, ira que, tanto Thor como Loki sabían, sería suficiente para eventualmente liberarlo.

Tensó todos los músculos de su cansado cuerpo, sintió las cadenas ceder un poco y se detuvo. Loki sabía, sabía que podía libarse de esta celda, sabía que esta cadena no era suficiente para contenerlo mucho tiempo.

Su hermano también había tenido miles de oportunidades de matarlo pero nunca lo había intentado de verdad. Thor siempre había estado orgulloso, y para ser honestos un poco envidioso de la inteligencia de Loki, sabía que su astucia, su magia y sus otras  
/habilidades lo convertían en uno de los guerreros más mortíferos de los nueve reinos. Tal vez este baile violento entre ellos no era más que un mensaje que Thor aun no había podido descifrar.

En Midgard hay una enfermedad que hace que las criaturas que la adquieren se vuelvan completamente locas y violentas contra todos los que los rodean y la única salida compasiva es la muerte de la criatura.

Loki había sufrido mucho, Thor sabía que eso era la causa de su locura, esto era un hecho, también sabía que mucho de ese sufrimiento caía sobre sus propios hombros, y se arrepentía de cada una de las acciones que habían orillado a su hermano a este estado.

Pero no podía ignorar que su hermano menor, ese hermoso bebe que lo veía con admiración mientras trataba de enseñarle a decir su nombre, que había logrado que "Thor" fuera su primera palabra, ese niño de enormes y curiosos ojos verdes le preguntaba que  
/estaba haciendo cuando lo había sorprendido haciendo su primera espada de madera para que por fin pudiera jugar con él, ese brillante adolescente que intentaba llamar su atención y que los seguía a todas partes preguntando si podía jugar con ellos,  
/y ese feroz joven que siempre guardó su espalda y que los sacó de más problemas de los que jamás admitió Thor, ese Loki, su hermano pequeño, ya no existía. Solo quedaba esta carcasa de ira y locura que le intentaba decir algo. ¿Qué era lo que intentaba  
/decirle?

Y repentinamente supo cual era el mensaje. Por fin entendió que era lo que Loki intentaba decirle desde el momento que regresó del abismo. Loki trataba de decir:

"Termínalo hermano."

Las cadenas cedieron por fin. Escuchó la cerradura de la puerta de su celda mientras llamaba a su martillo, cuando sintió el mango en su mano, se enderezó para encontrarse con la figura de Loki viéndolo, cansado. Se preguntó ¿Puedo hacerlo? ¿De verdad  
/puedo terminar con todo?

Con la guerra de sucesión del Trono.

Con la amenaza constante a los nueve reinos.

Con el peligro hacia los ciudadanos de su eterna Asgard.

Con la locura de su hermano.

¿De verdad podría terminar con el sufrimiento de Loki?

Y por primera vez, viéndolo a los ojos supo también la respuesta.

Si.

Thor, el Dios de Trueno, levantó por última vez a Mjornir en contra de su hermano.

O.


End file.
